UNEXPECTEDLY (kotlc au)
by tragedies-of-addi
Summary: One year after the disappearance of Sophie Foster a note comes. No one knows who it's from, where it's from, but they have an idea why, maybe Sophie Foster isn't dead. With the help of two new friends maybe Dex, Keefe, Biana, and Fitz can solve the mystery of Sophie Foster. But maybe not. Maybe she isn't supposed to be found.
1. i: no coincidence

**_part one chapter one - no coincidence_**

* * *

 _general pov._

The four of them looked at each other, having the same thought, or at least close to the same one.

Keefe was the first one to actually say what none of them wished was true though. "Can't believe it's almost been an entire year." He admitted while not looking at any of them.

Everyone else silently agreed and Dex nodded his head to what had just been said. "Yeah..." He said while trailing off, doing the same thing that Keefe had done, not facing the others.

Fitz and Biana nodded along like they had done when Keefe was talking. "I know she's alive." Biana remarked.

"I hope she is, I mean, they haven't found her body, it's not been confirmed, so she could. Plus she's Sophie, she's always seems to be dancing with death." Fitz said as he held the school door open for everybody.

The other three muttered something along the lines of thanks as they walked through the door and Fitz nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The group of four walked into the cafeteria, it was were most people went before classes, you could grab food, or as most people do, talk to your friends. When the four sat down at their usual spot some people quickly glanced at them, but then quickly away again. Everyone knew that it had been a year since Sophie was gone, but people still talked about it, making theories. It was a conspiracists dream.

"I just want to see her, doesn't matter dead or alive. I just want to know what the fu-" Dex started, he and Sophie were so close before she was gone. He just really needed to see her.

"Language Dex, language." Biana reminded him with a small smile.

Dex's eyes widened because he knew how much Biana hated when people swore, she said that harsh words would solve nothing. "I was going to say 'what the fudge happened to her'... I swear..." He said while trailing off.

Biana let out a chuckle and Keefe and Fitz joined her, soon followed by Dex who was laughing at his own remark.

They all slowly stopped laughing seeing that two new people had sat down at their table. The four of them looked at the other two strangely before turning to face each other, communicating with their eyes. They were all confused, everyone, or everyone at school, knew that they liked to keep to themselves because of what happened.

"Uh, can we help you guys or..." Keefe said mumbling the end of his sentence, saying that he wanted them to leave with his eyes, but it was masked with words.

"Oh no! We're just new and all you guys looked friendly enough." Said the girl. She had straight black hair, as dark as the night sky at midnight and the tips had been dyed silver.

Fitz tightly smiled at her and glanced at the boy beside her. He looked like the alteration of the girl, same color of hair, also dyed silver from the tips. The only big difference, and truly, it wasn't that big, was their height. The boy was around an inch taller than the girl, who was most likely his sister. "Well, none of us are actually that friendly..." He said, like Keefe, trying to tell them to move on.

"Oh, bummer. Well we'll just sit at the other end of the table then." The girl said clearly annoyed that they hadn't given in to whatever she was trying.

"Oh you two can sit here... we were going head off right now anyways..." Biana said while tugging on Dex's sleeve.

"Yup, leaving right now." Dex said as he snatched Keefe's sleeve as Biana had done to him and Keefe did the same thing to Fitz.

"Don't you find it a bit weird that they come here, and talk to us, a year after Sophie's disappearance? Or is that just me?" Keefe muttered quickly as he shot one last glance at the siblings before the door shut.

Fitz shot Keefe a sideways glance before looking down the hallway again. "Not really no, I think it's a complete coincidence."

"Oh okay, bye young ones!" Keefe shouted at Biana and Dex since they had to go down a different hallway for their classes.

Biana shook her head at Keefe and Dex turn his head around to show Keefe his raised eyebrow, but was met with the blonde boys wide smile.

* * *

As usual the four of them sat down at their table, but right at the other end was the two that had approached them this morning. Keefe could swear that something was up with the two of them, they kept on glancing at him and his friends like they knew something that he didn't, and it was even worse because of Sophie. It was her anniversary today.

The girl leaned in to whisper something to her brother before getting up to go next to the four. "This is an odd question, but do you know anything about Sophie Foster?" She asked them. All of them looked towards each other and Keefe and Fitz connected their eyes, Keefe's practically screaming 'I told you so'.

"Maybe, who's asking?" Dex said while giving her a sideways glance.

"Cut the bull, we know that you used to be close to her before she disappeared." The girls brother said as he stood next to her.

Biana flashed the two of them a strained smile, "Why don't you two take a seat so we can talk this out. 'Kay?"

The girl sat down in the seat in front of her while her brother walked around the table so he could sit across from her. "Well, we're twins." The boy started off.

"We figured that out on our own bangs boy." Keefe remarked to his obvious statement.

The boy glared at him before continuing. "I'm Tam and this is my sister Linh, we just have a few questions for you and then we'll be on our way." Linh nodded in agreement to what he had just said.

"Fine, you ask and we might answer." Fitz said in compromise.

"Great, first thing, you all knew Sophie right." Linh asked and looked up to see everyone nodding their heads. "Good, okay next-" But before she could ask the next question the loudspeaker made a cracking noise, but then it was filled with someone's voice, the principals to be exact.

"Could the following students please come to the office as soon as they hear this, Dexter Dizznee, Keefe Sencen, Biana Vacker, and Fitzroy Vacker. Once again, Dexter Dizznee, Keefe Sencen, Biana and Fitzroy Vacker to the office please. Sorry for the interruption, and thank you." The announcer said in a monotone voice.

Once again, the four looked at each other and then slowly got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria, but Biana turned back around to face the twins who were equally confused. "We'll talk when we get back." But she turned around before she could hear their reply. "I wonder what they want from us." Biana asked out loud.

"Same. This has been one weird day." Dex added on.

Keefe slowly opened the office door as if he was trying to sneak in unnoticed, but of course he wasn't really trying to hard though. Fitz slipped in after him and held the door open for Dex before letting go of it. Dex fully opened the door though so Biana could walk in without a problem.

"You guys got here fast, you're not in trouble just so you know. I was just told to give you something." Their principal handed Fitz a slip of paper before shoving them out of her room.

Fitz looked at the paper before passing it to Keefe, who passed it to Biana, who passed it to Dex, who then gave it back to Fitz. He opened it and then started to read, " _Maybe she isn't dead, keep your eyes open_.


	2. ii: don't know

**_part one chapter two: don't know_**

* * *

 _s.f. pov._

It felt like everything was silent, for all I knew it could have been. I couldn't really tell. It had been like this for awhile really, or it could have been a short amount of time. I just don't know.

They gave me enough food to get to the next day and the same with water, just enough to get me through the day, or multiple days, I wasn't told of what was going on or happening.

I didn't even know how the area around me looked, I didn't know why I was there. They didn't speak to me and they didn't look at me, but I only saw that when they opened the door to place the food in.

I just wanted to know _why_ I'm here.

"C'mon girl, it's your time to shine."

"My wha-" but I didn't get to finish before light streamed into the room and temporarily blinded me.

* * *

 _k.s. pov._

"Maybe she isn't dead? Who is supposedly 'dead'?" I remarked.

I looked over to Dex to see him giving me a pointed look and Fitz was facepalming. _What did I do?_

"Oh I don't know? Maybe their name starts with a 's' and ends with a 'r'? Just a guess." Said Biana.

Oh. Sophie Foster. Whoops. "Well, I guess your question was answered Dex, but you don't to see her yet, sorry bud."

Dex glared back at me. "Don't call me bud."

I let out a low laugh and then I started to head back to the cafeteria.

"Wait! Where the heck are you going? Don't you want to try and solve this, try to figure out who this person is?" Dex said to me while holding out the note like it was a one way ticket.

"Course I want to help, but I also want food. And food comes first, in _all_ situations." I remarked with a smirk. "Plus, I want to figure out what's up with thing one and thing two."

All three of them looked at each other weirdly before I cleared up what I had said. "Thing one and thing two, the twins, there are two of the so... you know..?"

After I had said that there was a chorus of 'oh's' and head nods too.

"Well, let's see what those 'things' are up to." Fitz said before we all went back to the cafeteria. Way to ruin a joke.

* * *

"So you're saying that she just gave it to you and didn't know who wanted you to have it?" Linh said, after they went back there were proper introductions all around.

I nodded my head slowly and took another bite of the schools pizza. "Mhm. That's all she said." I told her while wiping the grease off from the corners of my mouth.

"You didn't ask where she got it, when she got it, or anything?" The other twin, Tam, said with a disappointed face. "God you all are so stupid."

Fitz rolled his eyes at him before he began to talk. "Why are you guys so interested in what happened anyways?" Dex, Biana, and I all nodded our head in agreement to what Fitz had just said. "It just doesn't really make sense."

Linh sighed and opened her mouth to talk, but the bell rang before she could get a word out. But she did manage to tell us one thing, _"Meet us in the parking lot after school."_

* * *

I powered through four more classes and then I was out and running through the parking lot, trying to see if the twins were here yet.

They weren't.

But then again, I had ran here, so I'll let it slide. I was standing near the pick up line, not that my parents would ever even fathom coming to pick me up, but it was the easiest place to see anyone walk out of the building.

"Keefe! What are you doing at the pick up line?" A voice yelled at me. I turned towards the sound and oh God, someone please help me.

"Oh. Nice to see you Stina." I said with a strained smile. _Send help. Send help. Send help._ "I'm just waiting for someone, oh look! Here they are now! Nice talking to you! Bye!" I yelled as I speed walked over to Fitz, Biana, Dex, Tam, and Linh. Where were they when I walked out?

"We saw you walk, more like sprint, out, and then saw Stina try and talk to you, so we let you handle that." Dex said, answering my question.

I scowled at all of them and crossed my arms with a huff. Stupid friends. "Well?" I prompted, turning to the twins. "I would like the answer to Fitz's question at lunch 'why are you so interested in what happened anyways?' word for word right there."

"Do you have photographic memory or some dumb thing?" Tam said with a glare. What did I do to him?

"Yes I do have photographic memory or 'some dumb thing' _bangs boy_."

"Okay, _pretty boy_."

"I am quite pretty don't you think?" I asked with a full tooth smile, my 'killer smile'.

"No not-"

"It was a rhetorical question." I said with a glare at Tam. Well, Linh sure seemed a lot nicer so far.

Biana let out a scoff at Tam and I. "Could you to stop so we can focus and the mystery of Sophie Foster?"

Both of us muttered an apology. I looked up to see Tam looking at Biana with interest, yeesh, already? I clapped a few times to get everyone's attention. "I'm guessing we should start our search, or have our meeting at Sophie's house," I looked over to Dex. "do you think Grady and Edaline will be okay if we're over there?"

Dex nodded his head. "Yeah they're okay."

"Great! Now get your car Fitzy-Poo! We need a ride to Soph's." I said with a smile.

"Just because I can drive doesn't mean I'm your uber." Fitz said with a glare as he stalked off to fetch his car.

"Man, I should really get a license. Oh well." I said as I trailed behind him. I could hear someone laugh, and then they started to walk after Fitz and I.

He sighed as he pulled his keys out of the pocket of his shorts. "I'm kind of nervous to go in there you know? It's just, Gosh sorry, I must look like such a wimp right now." Fitz said with a quiet laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

I put my hand on his shoulder and sent him a small smile. "I think we all are." I said sincerely before turning around to look at the other four who were still wandering over here. "I call shotgun!" I yelled as I ran to the other side of the car which was already unlocked by Fitz.

I love having a friend that can drive. Saves you from having to get a car. Plus the Vacker's were rich, and that's putting it nicely, so he had a _very_ nice car to.

I scrambled into the passenger seat as Dex and Linh started to jog over. When I got in I slammed the door and locked it. If Fitz can be scarred of Sophie's house than I can be scarred if my friends.

Fitz rolled his eyes from outside of the car and then began to walk over to the drivers side of the car. Biana opened the back door and slid in so she was in the middle. "Wait, how are four of us going to fit in the back..?" She wondered out loud.

"I personally say that bangs boy goes in the trunk, but I'm pretty sure he would rather have you sit on his lap." I finished with a snicker as I pulled down the visor and flipped open the mirror so I could fix my hair. I smirked in the mirror when I made eye contact with Biana and saw a bright red blush on her cheeks.

Her eyes were widened a bit and she looked scarred forever. When I saw that look I burst out laughing. When I heard two of the car doors open I sobered up a bit though.

"We're just going to put four of you in the back and hope no cops actually care to much." Fitz said as he pressed the button that started the car.

Dex opened the other back seat door and Linh squeezed into the back so Dex could get in.

"Tam! Stop hogging the entire seat, shove over a bit, would you?" Linh yelled after a minute of driving.

He let out a small huff but I heard him move over a bit.

After a few more minutes of silence we pulled into the driveway of a fairly large house, but also had a homey feel to it.

"Ready?" Fitz asked as the car stopped.

"Never." Dex replied as he opened the backseat door.


End file.
